Far away for far too long
by booth fan
Summary: When Brennan can't sleep at night, she ends up doing some serious thinking. Takes place during Season 3 episode 15 the pain in the heart.


Far Away for far too long.

_Hi everyone so I was really bored last night while listening to the song Far away by Nickelback, this is the first fanfic that i have posted on this site or that i has been a Bones fanfic. It takes place about a day after Booth's funeral in the 3rd season of Bones. I do not own any of these character and as previously mentioned the song is by Nickelback, and i do not own it in anyway._

The Jeffersonian Institute was empty and dark, except for the one light resonating from the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was the only person who would even think about going to work at the ungodly hour of 3:30 am. However despite what most people would say she had a good reason for being there, she couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for the last 2 hours, Brennan decided to at least go into work so that her sleepless hours could be productive in some way. As she was logging on to her computer she slightly turned her head and caught a glimpse of what was causing her sleepless night. She had just found out exactly 15 hour and 37 minutes ago that her partner, Seeley Booth was not dead. She was not only upset and hurt that Booth had not informed her that his death was fake, but that she had to go to his funeral when she never wanted to in the first place. Her rational reasons for not wanting to go was that she had remains to identify and that the ritual of gathering around a hole in the ground, which people refer to as a funeral, was crazy, irrational and a complete waste of time. But deep down she knew those reason were just a cover, she remembered how when he was shot she was scared out of her mind and that when she got the call from the hospital that Booth didn't make it, she fell apart. Booth was much more then the partner she claimed he was, he was her life line. The walls that she so carefully built around herself had disintegrated over their 3 year partnership and she wondered how she would live without him. To forget the pain she buried herself in her work identifying people, something that took knowledge and skill not emotions or feelings. As her computer loaded she thought about the song that was sung by one of the regulars at the checker box, what was it called again.... far away, she tried to remember the words to the song but soon got frustrated and looked up the lyrics online.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

By the end of the song Brennan was sobbing uncontrollably, she realised that song was depicting how she felt about him, there were too many mistakes and missed opportunities between them, she did love him, and she needed him like she needed to breath. When he was dead she would have done anything just to see him one last time and to tell him she had loved him and had loved him all along. Brennan was still crying when she felt a pair of hand go to her back and comfort her.

"Bones, hey are you okay?"

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you so I went to your apartment but you weren't there, I knew this is the only other place you would be. Now tell me what is wrong?"

"You died, you died trying to protect me, I held you in my arms and watch you fall unconscious, I waited in your room all night and when I went back to my apartment to change the hospital called and said you died." She told him as she laid her against his chest and allowed the tears to continue to fall.

"I'm sorry that you thought I was dead and that you had to go through that, I promise that I'll find out who didn't tell you and shoot them."

"Booth when you were gone it hurt, I felt like I couldn't breathe and that my life didn't mean as much to me anymore. That's why I didn't want to go to your funeral, I didn't want to see them put you in the ground, I didn't want you to leave." She told him as another wave of sobs ran through her body.

"Don't worry Bones; just keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore."

"Promise, you won't leave me like everyone else?"

"Believe it, hold on to me and I'll never let you go." Booth laid back on her couch and held on to her to tight as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
